


Quand la mémoire flanche...

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Petit texte faisant suite à Audimatrix et où Adrien aimerait bien savoir tout ce qu’il a pu oublier les fois où il est involontairement passé à l’ennemi…





	Quand la mémoire flanche...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Miraculous Ladybug n’est pas à moi… et merci à Thomas Astruc pour ce superbe dessin animé qui nous inspire tant !
> 
> Titre : Quand la mémoire flanche…
> 
> Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Beta : Eliandre

 

De retour après cette interview avec Nadja Chamack quelque peu contrariée par sa transformation en super-vilaine, Adrien ne put s’empêcher de repenser aux images de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avaient été diffusées, notamment une dont il n’avait strictement aucun souvenir : un baiser entre lui la belle héroïne coccinelle qui lui avait dérobé son cœur. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela alors qu’il se damnerait pour un simple bisou sur la joue de la part de sa partenaire aux yeux bleus comme les cieux ?

 —Pourquoi faut-il que je perde la mémoire quand je me fais avoir par l’ennemi ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute avec un certain agacement.

 —Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit Plagg depuis le canapé où il était en train de savourer un morceau de camembert dont l’odeur se sentait dans toute la pièce. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es victime d’un Alzheimer précoce !

Soupirant de dépit, Adrien passa une nouvelle le replay de l’émission, stoppant la vidéo au moment où la photo de Chat Noir en train de se faire embrasser par Ladybug fut affichée à l’écran. Selon sa partenaire, cela datait de leur combat contre le Dislocoeur – il se souvenait l’avoir protégée d’une des flèches de haine puis plus rien jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille près de la fontaine – donc il n’osait pas imaginer toutes les horreurs qu’il avait pu lui di-… Une petite seconde…

 —Dis-moi Plagg, commença l’adolescent en se tournant vers son kwami, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose. Comment étais-tu au courant que j’avais dit des choses atroces à Ladybug le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

 —Ca coulait de source ! répliqua le kwami en avalant d’un coup son morceau de fromage. Heureusement pour toi que tu ne l’as pas touchée avec ton Cataclysme car si-… gloups.

Très vite, Adrien alla intercepter Plagg avant que celui-ci ne s’échappe comme il savait si bien le faire, l’attrapant entre ses deux mains juste à temps.

 —Tu te souviens de tout n’est-ce pas ? questionna le jeune homme en fixant son partenaire avec suspicion. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as caché d’autre au juste ?

 —Bon bon… capitula le kwami, craignant probablement une soudaine pénurie de camembert. Tu as tenté de tester ton Cataclysme sur Ladybug, l’a plusieurs fois attaquée en diverses occasions, tenté de lui prendre son Miraculous, a failli perdre la vie en la protégeant d’une super-vilaine voyageant dans le temps, fait une toilette de chat au bord de la Seine, chanté en combattant, dansé la Macarena sur le pont des Arts…

 —Ca, c’est faux.

 —C’était juste pour voir si tu suivais. Je peux partir maintenant ?

En grinçant des dents, il relâcha Plagg… tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête que la prochaine fois qu’il aurait des trous de mémoire suite à un combat contre un akuma, il faudrait impérativement qu’il tire les vers du nez de son kwami afin de savoir quels genre de dossiers risquaient de refaire surface au moment où il s’y attendrait le moins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NB : Y a pas à dire, j’ai hâte de voir la suite de la saison 2. Pas vous ? x)


End file.
